Kingdom Hearts: The Chained Hearts Vol 2
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Gera's home has been destroyed, Mella has gone missing, a god is still hunting him, and, to make things worse, he landed in a world he doesn't even know. What else can happen to him now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Friendship in Destiny...**_

Two years has passed since that fateful day, since Gera came, well... more like _fell_, to Destiny Islands. He is now 16 and has grown, in both body and mind. Right now, he wears baggy jeans, boots, and a long red coat, leaving it open and having his chest bare. The color of his pupels and the color of his eye has turn to a dark purple. His body has grown even more muscular and more agile.

During his time there, Gera has stayed with Sora and his family, staying in a spare bedroom they had. In those two years, going to school with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, he grew an unbreakable friendship with them. Each one had helped him recover from his fall. However, he has not told any of them about his powers, that he had a strange weapon... he kept it all a secret. And when the day came when the three of them came up with the idea of making a small boat to go to new worlds, his mind instently went to Mella, on where she was, how she was, and if she was alright...

And, strangely enough, his necklace has been quiet, and the voice he had heard had never came up again during those two years.

"HA! Got you now!"

Tidus swung his pole at Gera, which he dodged, moving his body with ease, like the wind. Tidus moaned as Gera gently bumbed his head with his wooden sword. It was thicker then Sora's and Riku's, and heavier, which gave him an advantage in strength, and, to the hopes of his friends, slow his speed down. If anything, it just made him quicker.

"Sorry, Tidus. You got to know where you are swinging your weapong, not just swing randomly."

Tidus huffed, crossing his arms.

"Not my fault you are a pro at fighting..."

Gera chuckled, smiling. Him? A pro at fighting? It was possible...

He patted Tidus shoulder.

"Hey, you may swing randomly, but your strikes can really hurt. I'm sure you will be a fine fighter when you grow-"

"YEHA!!!"

Gera jumped in the air just as Sophie came at him, swinging her jump rope, hitting Tidus square in his head.

"YEOW!!! Watch it, Sophie! That hurts!"

"Oops, sorry, Ti-"

Gera landed behind Sophie and quickly took the rope in his hand and began to wrap it around her.

"Oh, not again!"

In a matter of seconds, Gera pulled up on the rope, lifting Sophie off her feet, wrapped in her rope. He laughed a bit as Tidus gave a smirk.

"You think that you would learn by now, Sophie! Gera can't be ambushed that easily!"

Gera just nodded in agreement, smiling. This was probably her tenth time attacking him from behind. He placed her down and untied her.

"Oooooo! You just make so made, being able to move like you do! You just seem unstoppable to us!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The three of them turned. Sora stood inside the tree house, waving his hands, having something in his right.

"I found the blanket!"

Gera pumped his arm.

"That's good, Sora! We now have four of them!"

Sora smiled with his teeth.

"Well, you best get those fishing poles, Gera! We can't live on fruit alone for a while!"

He shrugged, walking down the beach toward the back end of the island (where Sora and Riku race), waving his hand at Sophie and Tidus. He walked down the sand and stood where the coconut trees were, then looked around. As soon as he was sure no one else was there, he reached out and summoned the Dark Keyblade.

He easily sliced through a single tree, letting it fall for a second, then dashed at it. For a second, his body was a blur and disapeared. When he reappeared, he was behind the falling tree, which exploded into a puff of dust as three long rodes with loops in them fell on the sand. He grinned as he dismissed his Keyblade, walking over to the fishing rodes and picked them up.

"Well... I can't make the fishing string, but at least I can make one Hell of a pole!"

He slunk them over his shoulder and walked down the beach. He saw Kairi on the boat they were making, leaning againt the mast.

"Oi! Why don't you try getting some fishing lure? Or bait?"

He smiled as Kairi looked up at him.

"Oh, ha ha. You know I'm here to make sure the boat won't float away out to sea."

"Yeah, yeah."

He placed the rodes on the boat, then turned to her.

"Hey, Kairi, where's Ri-"

He gave an 'off'ing sound, catching a long in his arms.

"Right here."

Riku had another log in his hand as he placed it close to the boat.

"You DO know that I am doing most of the work, right?"  
"Oh, Bull! Who had to carry the mast over here because 'poor little Wiku' can't even roll it!"

They were silent for a few seconds, then they all began to laugh. Gera shook his head.

"Well, we should be done with this-"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Sora landed on top of Gera's shoulders from a tree above. He wobbled a bit, then fell to his side. Some coconuts scattered which Sora was collecting. Riku nearly fell over from laughing.

"Looks like 'poor little Gewa' can't handle some extra weight!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Sora crawled off of him, letting him get up, then Sora did. They dusted themselves off and looked at the supplies they had. Kairi smiled at the sight of everything.

"I think we have everything we need. We should take a break, you guys, before we tired ourselves out...."

_**That Evening...**_

Gera, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all on the small island with the bent tree, looking out at the water and at the setting sun. Sora turned to Riku.

"Soooooo... Kairi's home is put there somewhere, right?"

Riku nodded a little.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Gera closed his eyes, thinking and being silent. Sora bent over Kairi to see Riku.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

Riku waved his hand.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Gera's mind went to his home... the fight between Jet and Talon... the god who wants him dead for some reason... Kairi now spoke with a curious tone to her voice.

"So, supposed you get to another world-"

She giggled a bit, thinking about it.

"-What would you do there?"

Riku bent his head down a little, thinking with his eyes closed.

"Hmmm... Well, I.... haven't... really thought about it."

He opened his eyes.

"It's just... I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

He paused for a moment, Gera turning his head to look at Riku as he spoke.

"And, supposed there are other worlds worlds... "

He paused again, this time longer.

"Then, our's is just a little piece of something much greater."

He shrugged.

"So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

He turned and looked up at Sora. Sora swung his leg over the tree and layed down on it while talking.

"I don't know."  
"Exactly."

Riku stood up straight.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out."

He walked to the edge of the island, looking out toward the water.

"Just sitting here won't change a thing..."

Kairi shook the hair out of her face and lookd up at the sky while Sora turned his head to Riku. Gera was listening to Riku still... with everything he said, he had a very good point.

"It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi turned to Riku again.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku turned around and looked at Kairi, speaking some more.

"Thanks to you."

Sora looked down at Kairi with a bit of a jealous look on his face as he looked away again. Gera smirked a bit, keeping his peace as Riku spoke again.

"If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. The same thing with when Gera fell on us that night."

Gera smirked again, remembering the night two years ago.

"Kairi, Gera... thanks."

Kairi giggled again and spoke while Gera scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Heh heh, you're welcome."

As the four of them where walking down the bridge, Kairi ahead of them, Gera and Riku stopped Sora by calling his name.

"Sora."

He turned and caught something in his hands... he looked down at it with a questionable look on his face. Riku pointed at the thing Sora caught and spoke, Gera had his arms crossed with another smirk on his face.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

Sora recongized the thing he caught.

"A paopu fruit...?"

Riku walked down the bridge, talking again.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

Gera chuckled as he followed Riku. He knew Riku knew what to say. They both walked past him.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it."

Sora held the fruit out in question.

"What are you-"

Both Gera and Riku bust out laughing, now running down the bridge and through the stair way. Sora flung the fruit off of the bridge, still confused, then followed them down to the beach...

A hand caught the fruit before it hit the ground. A person stepped out of the shadows and looked down at the four of them.... and saw Gera. A familiar voice spoke.

"Found him..."

He brought two fingers to his ear and spoke, putting the fruit in his armor/inventory.

"Jet, this is Holy. I found Gera....."

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Unescapable Destiny**_

The next day, Gera was busy, gatheirng food that could last them for a while. He was in town, trying to wait for his turn for some bait for the fishing pools. He sighed, the guy at the front of the line was arguing about the number of worms that were in the bucket he was trying to buy.

_Un-freaking-believable..._

About 30 minutes later, he, FINALLY, bought the bait and was walking down the path to the boats that lead to the islands.... he then stopped, looking around. He felt something... something dark... he looked behind him and saw a man in a brown robe, walking into an ally. He felt the a dark aura spew from him, a type which felt familiar to him.

He silently walked after him, then peeked in the ally, scowling... the ally was empty... Gera sighed, shaking his head, then headed toward the boats...

_Who WAS he? I have never seen him before here... wait, is it possible...?_

He began to think... wondering if he was also from another world...

Two hours later, Gera placed the bait on the boat and went to the front of the island. He sighed, feeling bored... Riku was right, from last night. It was the same old thing everyday, nothing changes. But that man had him worrying. He knew it wasn't Talon, the man's aura was darker then his.

He heard the sounds of two wooden swords hitting each other, and knew who those were. He chuckled, his mind now off of the man. He walked up the stairs and toward the lone island, then stopped on the bridge of it. He saw both Sora and Riku sparing, their wooden sword locked. He stood there, watching them spar against each other... then a ball hit Gera on the head. He nearly fell forward on his face, but managed to balance himself...

"Hey! Gera! We want a rematch! All three of us!"

He turned and saw Wakka, Tidus, and Sophie all ready with their toy weapons. Gera smirked, taking out his wooden sword.

"Alright, guess you want me to teach you that numbers doesn't mean a thing against a skilled opponent!"

He dashed at them, his sword beside him...

It was late in the afternoon, the sun begining to set, when Gera was walking down the beach, his hands in his back pockets. He was deep in thought because he sensed the man from earlier again not too long ago. And to make him more worried was the fact that he knew Sora saw him, too...

_Who IS that man? I hope that he didn't do anything to Sora..._

He looked up, and saw Sora walking down the beach going the opposite way.

_Speak of the devil._

He smirked a bit, calling out to him.

"Hey! Sora!"

"Huh?"  
Gera tossed something at him, which he caught... a paopu fruit.

"You won against Riku fair and square!"

"Wh-wha...?"

He just laughed, patting Sora on his shoulder as he walked on. Sora seemed a bit confused, but placed the fruit in his pocket as he walked further down the beach. Gera stopped and turned, seeing where he was walking to... to the dock where Kairi was sitting. Gera gave another smirk.

"No way..."

He looked around, making sure no one was watching, then placed his hand on his heart. His hand began to slightly glow with a purple light, then made him disappear. He reappeared on a tree branch above Kairi and Sora, a bit shocked.

_Whoa... I'm getting better at this!_

He gave a silent laugh, then looked down at Kairi and Sora, listening in on what they were saying.

Kairi spoke first, staring out to the sunset.

"You know, Riku has changed."

Sora kept his sight on the sunset with her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Hmmm..."  
She began to think to herself for a few seconds. Sora spoke before she could finish thinking.

"You okay?"

She then spoke suddenly, excited.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-- just the two of us!"

"Eh?"

Gera blinked, a bit shocked with what she just said, but kept silent to stay hiding. Sora turned his head to her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Kairi giggled to herself from him.

"Just kidding."

Gera let out a sigh of releaf, glad that she was joking... Riku wasn't the only one that wanted to see other worlds, but he had his own reasons. Sora laughed a little, smiling.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"... Maybe."

Kairi turned her view to the sunset again, then began to talk again.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready."

She nodded a bit to Sora, continuing.

"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here."

She then turned toward Sora.

"Right?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, of course!"  
She turned her view on the sunset once more.

"That's good."

She paused for a moment.

"Sora, don't ever change."  
Sora turned to her.

"Huh?"  
Kairi stood up, keeping her sight on the setting sun and having her hands behind her back.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Gera saw that they weren't going to talk much now, so he teleported back down on the beach, smiling.

_Hm, lucky kids..._

He walked toward the shed and stopped in front of it, then heard a voice which he hadn't heard in years...

**"This world has been connected..."**

Gera's eyes widened from shock.

"Th-that voice... it's the Voice!"

The Voice spoke on.

**"Tied to the Darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed..."**

Gera turned around, looking everywhere he could.

"Where are you!?"

A dark orb formed in his right hand as the Voice continued.

**"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."**

"Door?"

Gera relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up...

**"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little..."**

Gera scowled, his fist tightening, remembering the three gods that he met on the last day of his own world.

"Of COURSE I don't know! I don't know anything about those guys, on why the gods of Light and Dark wants to save me, and the guy of Twilight wants me dead! But..."

His teeth clenched.

"He will pay for what he did to my world... to everyone there..."

**"A meaningless effort."**

"WHAT!?"

He waved his arm in anger, actually moving the sand from his own energy that was forming on his body.

**"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."**

Gera breathed in some air, trying to calm down. He had a point. He couldn't understand because he didn't know a thing about the three gods.

"Yeah... I don't know a thing... so teach me! Let me learn about the gods! At least let me be able to face and be able to fight that Talon!!!"

**"If that is your wish..."**

Suddenly, a dark portal formed under Gera, making him sink into.

"H-hey! What's happening!?"

There wasn't an answer from the Voice. He started to panic, trying to swim out of the darkness, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared inside the darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Power that's Given... or was born with...**_

He was falling head first, but slowly. He then twirled down faster and faster now, his eyes closed.

_What's.... happening....?_

He then landed on his feet, his body automatically spinning to his feet. He opened his eyes, blinking.

"........ huh?"

He looked around... he was at his Station. He looked down and saw himself, with a full body view. In circles around him where his friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Sophie. In three larger circles that were closer to his own picture was Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"What... is this place....?"

Gera took a step forward, and as soon as he did, three stands appeared in a row. The one on the left had a wand, the middle had a sword, and the right had a shield. The Voice finally spoke again.

**"Choose what power you want. Do you want the power of a Wizard? Or perhaps one of a Defender? Or maybe even a Warrior?"**

Gera crossed his arms, beginning to think to himself.

"I have to... choose?"

He closed his eyes, staying silent for a few minutes... the Voice spoke up again.

**"Hurry... the Heartless in your own Heart is coming."**

"Wha!? In my... heart...?"

He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"There are... Heartless in my own Heart?"

**"Yes. Every heart that has darkness in it will form the Heartless if they reach your heart. Now, hurry. Choose..."**

Just after the voice spoke, the brightest Light Gera had ever seen began to shine from above.

**"Careful... the closer to the Light you are, the stronger your shadow becomes..."**

Gera chuckled just as a dark form began to rise out of the ground from behind him.

"Ha! A simple Shadow can't defeat-"

He turned around with a smile on his face... and was face to face with a Darkside.

"...... me?"

He blinked in shock. Then...

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!??!?!?!?!?"

The Darkside raised its hand, then tried to slam Gera into the ground. He dashed backwards, skidding on his boots to a stop. He looked up at it, gulping.

**"This... is a Darkside. The strongest of all the Heartless. He came from your Heart... only you can defeat your own Darkside."**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WOULD A GIANT FREAKING MONSTER!?!?!?!? YOU--"

The Darkside slapped Gera away, sending him flying back and over the edge.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!!!"  
He began to fall down into the dark abyss. The Darkside peered over the edge, watching him fall down.

_Is... is this it? Is this my fate? To fall for enternity into the dark abyss?_

He looked down, not seeing the bottom... and saw that the Station kept on going down without a bottom. The voice spoke again, sounding disappointed.

**"You're just going to let this be your fate? You're going to accept not seeing HER again? Hmph, pathetic..."**

Gera's fists tightened, teeth bared as his energy began to cover his body...

A dark light flew up from the dark abyss, uppercutting the Darkside in its jaw, making it stumble back. The light stopped... Gera was floating in the air, the dark light sinking into his body. He was glaring at the Darkside in great rage, then flew at the Darkside, kicking it in its head, making it stumble toward the other edge of the Station. He landed in front of the three stands.

"I... won't let...."

He began to raise his right arm.

"A pathetic thing like you..."

His arm was straight up, his palm facing the dark sky above.

"Stop me from seeing Mella!"

Energy began to form around his eyes.

"For the class I want, I choose them ALL!!!"

**"What?"**

The Voice had utter shock in its voice as all three of the weapons flew toward his palm. Another dark light began to shine all around, blinding the Darkside until it dispirsed. When it was visible again, Gera was seen, looking up as he saw two guns starting to float down toward him. The pistol for his right hand was all black, except for a red cross that is right above the handle with the side pointing toward the barrel stretching out to the end on both sides. The gun for his left was the same, but the cross was white. Both pistols' barrels where about twice as long as Gera's hand, while the handle was shaped perfectly for his hand.

He grabbed the guns and looked at them, then to himself. He felt so much more power in him, and his senses where so much more sharper! He could even hear the Darksides slight shifts in movement, and was even able to tell what was behind him!

"Such... such power..."

He looked up to the Darkside, a mischievous smile forming on his face. He then suddenly stood with his left arm stretched out at the Darkside, which his right was close to his face, his feet spread apart. He kept the smile on his face the whole time.

"Play time, you fool!!!"

The Darkside glared down upon him, raising his fist in the air, then slammed it down into an aura of darkness. Four Shadows rose from the aura, which made Gera shake his head. He dashed forward, a blur, then jumped in the air, flipping forward and stomping down on a Shadow, then he spun with his knees bent, shooting both of his guns once at two of the Heartless, the bullets going through their heads. As the last one jumped at him, he pistol whipped it on its cheek and then shot it once, making it disappear in a puff of black smoke....

Gera took this chance as the Darkside began to stand up again to see how fast he could shoot, and to see how much ammo he had. He leaped back and aimed at the Darkside's head, shooting as fast as he could... the speed which he shot surprised him. He might as well been shooting a machine gun with the rate he was firing! And the ammo never ended! He continued the barrage of bullets on the Darkside, who brought its hand up to try to block the attack, but the bullets just went through its hand and into its head.

Gera stopped, then aimed lower. He shot right through the Darkside's knees, making it fall down onto them. He placed the guns in his coat, then jumped in the air, summoning his Keyblade.

"And now... you're FINISHED!!!"

He slashed at the monstrous Heartless, making a thin wave of purple energy, which went through it head down like it was nothing. The Darkside was still for a moment, then slowly, it fell into two halves, turning into two massive clouds of darkness.

Gera landed on the Station, his Keyblade in hand. He looked around, as if someone was watching him. He yelled out, as if that person was far away.

"Voice! Did you want to test me or something? To see how strong I was with this new founded power?"

There was a moment of silence, which made him think that he wouldn't get an answer... then:

**"I did not. However, you did need to defeat your darkside. Conquer your own heart, make sure its powers are your's fully and truly. If you can do that, you will be able to defend yourself against the one that hunts you..."**

Gera closed his eyes, soaking what he said in. The Voice continued.

**"But, you need to explore your powers. You found out your ability to fly and float, able to defie any law in Gravity. I can tell, no.... sense.... that you can do so much more, the power you hold is infinite! Let that be to your advantage! You can NEVER stop becoming more and more powerful! Even if you tried to!"**

He gazed up at the dark abyss, as if the Voice was coming from there... he felt a sort of... emptiness from it in his heart... a depression of sort.

"A... limitless power..."

Did he really want that? A power that never ended? One that could go up and beyond everything else? Everything had to have a limit... was his power an exception? Or was the Voice mistaken? It hasn't been wrong before, but yet it was clearly shocked to see him choose all three of the weapons. He closed his eyes, facing forward, then opened his eyes with a fierce look in his eyes and on his face.

"Then I will use that power to help those in need!"

As he spoke on, his dark purple and some dark red energy began to flow out of him, more and more so until it flooded the Station's floor.

"This power I have, it's increasing even more from what I am feeling! There have been tyrants in the past who would have used this power for themselves! Not I! No! This power has a purpose, and I am determined for it to be for the good! To Banish all evil! That is my destiny!"

His mind went to the prophecy that he heard from when Talon and the two other gods were fighting.

"No prophecy holds my future in it! No story that has been told in the distant past will tell me what to do! I life is my OWN! And..."

His energy began to circle around the whole Station, like a giant purple and dark red tornado.

"If that Talon comes for me, I will show him what I can do! If he goes for me, I will stop him! If he goes for my friends, I will stop him! If he goes for my new home, I will stop him! And if he goes for Mella, I will kill him!!!"

Gera pumped his body, fists tightened.

"Darkness! Come!"

A cloud of darkness engulfed his body, forming a long chain across his chest and to both shoulders of his coat. He sniffed the air, then summoned his Keyblade.

"If destiny says that I will die, then I will live on! If destiny says I will see my friends die, then I will save them! If destiny says that I will be weak, I will become the most powerful being!"

He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground as he sunk into the darkness... disappearing...

**"..."**

The energy from Gera dispersed quickly when he left. The Station slowly changed suddenly. The picture was now of Gera, in a cross position and was bounded by chains and to a heart. Blood was coming from his arms, and massive wounds were shown on his shirtless chest. On the right side of the picture was of Talon, his arms crossed and smiling evilly... while on the left was what looked like the shadow of Talon, but the eyes were dark red...

**"Destines can change, Gera... futures can change... try too hard, and you may get the last thing you want... and the worse thing will happen..."**

An aura of a silver light appeared in the middle of the Station. A person dressed in a completely silver cloak stepped out from it, wearing his hood up so his face was hidden. The cloak was like the Organization's, but had two stripes across both of the sides of the shoulders. He were what looked like cotton jeans, with the pants of them in his boots, which came up to his knees. The Nobody symbol was on the front of them. He looked up as he saw the last of Gera's energy disappear. His shirt was out of view because of coat he was wearing. The man's eyes were glowing... the color and black of his eyes were all silver, but still had the white in his eyes. He spoke with a familiar voice, yet power was emitting from him, one that would make even a Darkside shake in fear.

"Voice! I know you're still there!"

The Voice was silent, but was shocked that he knew he was there.

"I know who you are! I know all about you and your little plans!"

Now the Voice was shocked beyond everything. He knew that Gera had told no one about him, and... how did this man know of his plans?

**"Who ARE you?"**

The man shook his head under his hood.

"You know who I am already, and I will say this right now that your plans won't work, no matter how hard you try."

He turned around, a portal of silver colored energy forming.

"And..."

He turned around, as if the Voice was standing behind him.

"Stop using that false name, won't you? It gets a bit confusing later on."

With that, the mysterious man walked into the portal and disappeared...

_**End of a very long and teaseful Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**End of a Peaceful Life**_

Gera landed on the back of the island on the sand, close to where the raft was and in the palm trees. He dusted himself off and looked around, hoping no one saw him.... No one did, which made him sigh in releaf. He walked toward the raft and checked on it, then saw something which made him laugh. There were four knots. The one on the far left was one he made, the left middle was Kairi's, the middle right was Riku's and was the best knot.... and...

He picked up what looked like a bundle of countless knots were in a giant ball bigger then his head.

"Only Sora could have found a way to do this..."

He chuckled, placing the giant knot down on the raft... and looked up...

It was night, and there was a giant orb of darkness in the sky. He stepped back, shocked.

"Wh-what the!?"

His first thought went to someone who had a perfect view of the island, and would've been the first person to see it...

"Shit! Sora!"

He dashed across the island, knowing that Sora wouldn't think twice about checking on the raft... he then stopped, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping...

Shadows began to crawl up from then sand, a countless number of them.

"No... not here... not at my new home...."

His fist tightened, teeth bared. He wanted to kill them all, but he was more worried about Sora then ever. He dashed forward again, jumping over the Heartless that he had to.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

He stopped on the other side of the door... and saw Riku and Sora on the lone island... Sora and RIku were covered with darkness, Riku holding his hand out to Sora, who was struggling against the darkness.

"NO!!!"

He bent his legs, then jumped at them, flying forward with tremendous speed which made the sand fly away from him. He held his hand out to Sora's... and was engulfed by the darkness, too...

All he saw was Darkness all around. He was falling upside down. He just shook his head.

"Been here, down that."

He sighed, then yelled out two words.

"DARKNESS! COME!"

Dark energy covered his body once more. He summoned his Keyblade, then slashed through the darkness...

He landed on his feet on the island, Keyblade in hand. He looked around and saw Heartless starting to surround them. He scowled, then stopped... he felt something familiar... and heard a familiar echo...

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

He turned his head... and saw Sora with the Kingdom Key in hand, utter shock and confusion on his face. Gera's eyes were wide from shock.  
"Sora... you...-"

The first Shadow jumped at Gera. He turned quickly and sliced it in half. Sora turned, hearing him attack, and saw Gera's Keyblade.

"Gera... what's... happening...?"

Just then, a familiar evil laugh rung out. Both Sora and Gera turned... and saw a man with long hair with spikes at the end of it, with armor...

Talon....

Gera bared his teeth, full of anger... memories of his home came to mind; of his world being destroyed before his own eyes... him choking him.... forcing him and Mella to separate to different worlds... his energy began to cover his body.

"Sora! Go find Kairi!"

Sora blinked.

"Wh-wha?"

Gera turned to Sora with his dark purple eyes.

"Sora! Go. Find. Kairi! Don't let her out of your sight!"

"B-but..."

Gera glared at him.

"Sora! NOW! That guy will KILL her if he reached her first!!!"

Sora blinked, now knowing what to do. He ran down the beach, attacking any Shadow in his way. Gera sighed, releaved that Sora finally went to find Kairi. He turned to Talon, glaring at him as he got closer and closer. He jumped off the island, but didn't land in the water. He just began to float right above the water (like an Organization member would). Talon stopped about 20 feet from him, his face having shock and confusion on it. He spoke in the same voice which Gera hated so much.

"So... you're finally learning how to use those powers?"

Gera didn't answer, glaring at Talon, who just shrugged at the silence.

"Not very talkative anymore, are you?"

Still, Gera was silent. Talon chuckled.

"Guess not... now, before you start thinking this, I did NOT bring these Heartless here with me."

Gera raised an eyebrow, now finally talking.

"If you didn't, then who did? Why should I even believe you, anyway?"  
Talon shrugged again, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't need the Heartless to do things which I can just do for myself. I-"

Gera suddenly appeared behind Talon, his Keyblade stretched out in his arm as if he just sliced something. In a few moment, the water seemed to get cut, and countless slices where formed on Talon, cutting him to pieces into the ocean. Gera straightened his body, eyes closed. Then...

"Well, well, well! That was a very good move, boy!"

Gera turned around as fast as he could, his purple eyes wide... the body pieces were linking together, until, in a few seconds, Talon stood back up, popping his neck.

"That actually hurt... and you even managed to hurt me, were last time you couldn't... I must say, I'm impressed."

"Shut up!"

"Hm?"

It was Talon's turn to raise an eyebrow. Gera had his teeth bared from anger, his darkness forming on his body, concentrating on his back.

"You.... you destroyed my home... you killed my family... my friends... you made me loose Mella... now... you're planning on destroying my new home? Along with these friends, the best I have ever HAD!?"

Some water droplets began to lift into the air. Talon looked lazily at then, then poked one, making it float off in the other direction.

"... Impressive..."

Gera fists tightened even more.

"Well... THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!"

He moved his arms back, bringing his hands together, then shot them in front of him... a dark purple colored flame shot out of his palms at Talon. He started, bringing his arms together to block the flames... his body was covered with the fire for a few seconds, then made them go out with his own energy flowing out. He chuckled at Gera.

"Heh, you're going to make me use more of my power, aren't ya?"

He held out a palm, which made Gera float back a bit, his Keyblade in front of him. At first, he thought that Talon was going to summon his own Keyblade... but he was dead wrong...

A blast of pure energy shot out from his palm, engulfing Gera... it went away as soon as it appeared. Gera was barely able to float, holding his right arm, which was still holding his Keyblade. his coat was utterly destroyed, the last pieces of it falling into the ocean. His jeans and boots were totally burnt beyond any type of repair. This made Talon laugh.

"Ha! Don't think that you're unstoppable, Gera! There will ALWAYS be someone stronger then you!"

AT that moment, the ocean began to sink away, and the land began to crumble into nothing. Sora was sent flying out of the Secret Spot... onto the last spot of land that remained of that world... Gera turned and saw him, then looked down into a dark abyss.  
"No... not again..."

He slowly looked up at Talon, his face full of so many emotions, he couldn't control it. Talon just shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me. I actually need to keep a low profile before ALL of the gods come after me. Why would I destroy this world? Also... it was the Heartless that did this."

He motioned to everything around him.

"Ever seeking creatures that seeks hearts of everything living thing, including world's. They got this world's heart before a Keyblade wielder could seal its Keyhole.

Gera blinked.

"K-.... Key... hole?"

_Why... are you telling me this? Why are you giving me information?_

Then a voice came out.

_"Because I want to humor your, little boy._"

Gera started, Talon was giving a smirk.

"Now... gotta be off. I think the Heartless here will take care of killing you. Look on the bright side..."

He motioned to Sora, who had just defeated a Darkside.

"At least that kid got away. And that dark kid... meh, hope he has fun in the dark like you!"

With that, he gave an evil smile, then disappeared...

Gera looked around.. all that was left was the last patch of land. He slowly flew to it and stumbled on the ground. He sat in the middle of it, resting... knowing he had no way of escaping what was going to come. He sighed, laying on his back and closing his eyes.

"Well... that sucked..."

He smiled, chuckling a bit. He knew it was an understatement for what had just happened. He gave another sigh... the land around him began to crumble and fly up toward the dark orb in the sky. He opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the orb.

"... Damn Heartless... Damn that Talon... all I want is a peace-"

He stopped. Did he REALLY want a peaceful life? Without any adventure? If so, then what was the purpose of making the raft? He gave another chuckle.

"Damn... all that hard work gone to waste..."

Then something landed on his stomach. He gave an 'off'ing sound and looked down at what it was... it was the knot Sora made! Gera busted out laughing.

"Of COURSE that's the last piece of the raft! Sora's infamus knot of Horrors! Trying getting that jackass-of-a-knot undone!"

He laughed for a few minutes, then slowly stopped... there was only about ten feet of land left now. He left out a breath of air.

"Man... I guess I needed that laugh... it's... probably the last I'm going to have alive..."

his mind went to Mella, with the way her hair wave and flowed in the wind, how here eyes seemed to sparkle each time he looked into them... and that smile which could melt a frozen heart...

He blushed... A LOT...

"Am I... have I...."

**"Fallen for her? Yes."**

Gera jumped a bit, then relaxed.

"Hey, Voice... guess you're going to comfort me until I fall to my death in the dark abyss..."

**"No. I'm here to save you."**

"Hm?"

An aura of darkness formed around Gera. He slowly began to sink into it.

**"Don't fight it... let it send you to another new world... and let it sink into yout heart, so you can create another dark portal when needed to travel, and, in this case, save yourself..."**

Gera smiled, feeling more releaved then ever.

"Damn..."

The Voice was silent for a moment.

**"What is it? I thought you would have been happy for this."**

Gera lifted his hand and waved it a bit.

"I am, I am... it's just that I owe you a lot... my powers... my Keyblade... and now for saving me..."

**"I didn't give you any of those... those are your own powers and that Keyblade has chosen you. There's nothing I can do to change that."**

Gera nodded.

"Well... thanks anyway..."

With that, he sunk into the dark aura, just as the last bit of land went into the orb in the sky...

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Meeting of Heroes**_

It felt like Gera was floating in darkness for days, until, finally, he began to fall down. He looked around... and saw he was actually falling!

"Wh-wha!?"

He yelled out, pissed.

"Damn you, Voice! You didn't have to drop me from here!!!"

He flipped his body up right, now falling feet first, looking down at the new world he was in... Traverse Town... he was falling down into the 1st District. Then some Weavers appeared around him, which made him sigh.

"Oh, come on! Heartless here, too!?"

Yuffie was skipping down the District, close to the two lamp posts, humming to herself with her eyes closed, when she heard something from above.

"Damn you, Voice! You didn't have to drop me from here!!!"

She looked around, startled.

"Who's there?"

She blinked, then looked up... what she saw amazed her...

Gera took out his guns and shot at the first two Weavers, using the recoil of them to go back. He flipped back and dropped kicked one that was behind him, using the force of that kick to go up, still in a free fall. He pistol whipped another Weaver that was above him, then shot two that were under him. He flipped over and aimed at two more above and below him. He shot behind him to send himself forward, then stepped on a Weaver, jumping forward on it, then another, then another, like stepping stones. As soon as he reached the last one, the turned and shot one single bullet, which went through them all, being in a straight row. Then all of the rest of the Weavers, which was about two dozen, began to cover him, making a small ball of Heartless. For a second, it looked like Gera was dead. But, after a second, Gera began to spin, his body a blur, shooting as fast as he could, killing each and every one of those Weavers. He stopped himself spinning and continued his free fall, panting now. He still felt weak from his fight with Talon... and sighed.

"Damn... still in a free fall.... Voice! You're a bastard!"

**"Haha."**

_**"You're freaking laughing!!!!"**_

Yuffie was wide eyed.

"Wow... that guy... is good!"

She then saw that he was still in a free fall.

"Uh oh!"

She looked around, looking for something to catch his fall... but saw nothing....

"Leon! Are you here!? Please help!"

Gera had his arms crossed, thinking, when the Voice spoke up again.

**"You know... if you concentrate your darkness on your back, you'll discover something about your body which you never knew..."**

"Oh? What would that be?"

The Voice didn't answer. Gera sighed, irritated that he wouldn't answer. He closed his eyes, making his energy form on his back....

Suddenly, two giant angel wings, black and purple, shot out of his back, black feathers spreading everywhere. Gera gawked in shock...

_I... have wings!?_

His fall became slower and slower, till he was dropping at a gentle pace, not only about 10 feet from the ground. He gently landed on the ground, feathers slowly following him... then dropped to a knee. His wings went back into his back like they were never there. He felt drained from the fight from Talon, and then the fight just above him.

Yuffie couldn't move, too shocked. A guy, without a shirt, with burnt pants and boots, falling from no where? That has never happened before! She then saw the ingeries on him. She ran toward him and knelt beside him.  
"Hey, winged guy, are you alright?"

Gera looked up at her with his dark purple eyes, making her start... he then passed out, leaning against her. All of what happened was just too much for him. Yuffie turned beat red from blushing, and jumped a bit when she heard a familiar voice.

"So... you called me over just to show me some muscular guy leaning against you?"

Yuffie turned to the guy who said that... Leon... he had his Gunblade over his shoulder, looking down at them from the top of the stairs. Yuffie somehow turned even more red.

"No! Come down here! He's hurt!"

***************************************************************************

Gera was floating in darkness again, whips of it crawling on him. He slowly opened his eyes, then closed them, still tired. Echos of the darkness was quietly heard by him, keeping it from being too quiet, and was feeling very warm, snug. He chuckled.

"All I need now is a pillow to cling to and this would be perfect..."

At that moment, he felt like he was sinking slowly. Soon, he felt himself in a bed, under the covers with his head resting on a soft pillow. He kept his eyes closed.

_Heh, at least I got that pillow..._

He then heard a humming close to him, and felt someone sitting on the edge of the bed he was in. So, knowing someone was there, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to bring his eyes into focus....

He was in the Green Room in the Hotel, bandages all over his body and head. He looked down and saw someone who made his heart jump...

Mella...

Mella was sitting next to him, her legs crossed and was leaning back a little, still humming with a smile on her face, looking up at the ceiling. Despite his body aching, he lunged forward and brought her into a tight hug.

"Mella... I've found you... after all these years..."

Mella turned beat red, shocked from the hug.

"Ummm... I... uh.... I'm not Mella..."

Gera blinked, then brought the would-be Mella at arms length... Yuffie was in his arms, blushing.

"Umm... hi!"

Gera turned beat red, showing through his bandages, letting go of her.

"U-ummmm...."

He was staring at the bed, not really able to talk. After all, he DID just hug her like they were lovers...

"So, he's awake..."

Leon walked into the room, coming in from the door. He stood there, looking at Gera.

"You're the _amazing_ man that killed over two dozen Weavers while free falling...?"

Gera blushed even more.

"Well... I'm not really that old... I'm only 16..."

Yuffie started, still blushing a bit herself.

"You're _16!?_ Dang, with that body, you look like someone who has worked out for 25 years!"

He blinked, looking down at himself. He grew a bit more muscular, but not too much, which perfectly matched his body. Something told him that nothing else was going to change all of a sudden on him.

"Th-thanks...I'm Gera, by the way..."

Leon shook his head.

"Anyway, Gera, what happened to you? You have been out cold for three days. Apparently, you finally felt a 'woman's touch' and was so releaved that you were knocked out."

"L-Leon! Will you stop that!?"

Yuffie stood up, blushing as much as Gera was.

"Well..."

He began to tell him his story, starting with when he fell into Destiny Islands. He told them about all of his friends, especially Sora, Riku, and Kairi. And then... he got to Talon... that he was a god that was the enemy of all of the good gods and wants to kill him, and the Heartless that destroyed his new home... the only thing he didn't tell was the Voice that has helped him.

Leon was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, while Yuffie sat in a chair, thinking to herself while listening. Leon spoke when Gera paused.

"So... you used only your guns to fight against this Talon?"

Gera shook his head.

"No, I used my main weapon."

He reach out with his right hand, then summoned his Keyblade, forming from a dark light. Both Leon and Yuffie jumped at the sight of it, wide eyed. Yuffie could barely speak.

"A.... another... Keyblade?"

Gera turned to Yuffie with a confused look on his face. Leon fixed his posture and spoke.

"Sora actually came here a day before you did. He also had the.... a Keyblade."

Gera nearly jumped out of bed, but stopped, feeling his body ache. He gripped his chest, feeling the muscles tighten.

"Sora... was here!?"

He nodded. He told Gera about Sora looking for his friends, willing to go look in all the dangerous areas of Traverse Town for them, and even fought against a Guard Armor with Donald and Goofy. Gera had to laugh a little.

"Well, that's Sora for ya. He sure will surprise you when you least expect it..."

He ran a hand through his hair, then looked under the blanket, noticing something.

"Ummm... where's my pants?"

Just then, he heard a door open, with Aerith walking in with a tray in her hands, which had three iced teas and plenty of bandages. Leon turned to her.

"Oh, Aerith. The boy finally woke up."

She turned to Leon, then over to Gera, giving a smile.

"Well, that's wonderful news."

Gera started to blush again from her smile. Her eyes had a very gentle glow to them.

"Umm... thank you... I'm... Gera... it's good to meet you, Aerith."

She nodded, still smiling. She walked over Leon and Yuffie, giving them two of the three drinks, then walked over to him and sat in a chair next to the bed. She placed the tray on a side table, then gave Gera the last cup.

"Here, you can have mine."

Gera blinked.

"Oh, no. I can't. It's your's, isn't it?"

Aerith brought it closer to him, still smiling.

"Yes, but I only made one so Leon and Yuffie didn't have to drink alone. Take it."

"O-o.k... thank you..."

He gently got the drink from her and looked at it, then at Leon and Yuffie... both had a cautious look on their faces about the drink.

_That can't be a good sign..._

But he knew he had to drink it, to be polite... hey, maybe it was just him being perinod... right?

He chugged down the tea, since he was thrusty. As soon as it was gone, Gera slapped the cup on the tray, bringing his other hand to his throat. He was barely able to speak as he was beginning to gag.

"What was.... in that.... tea...!?"

Aerith brought a finger to her mouth, thinking.

"Ohh... about a half a cup of tea, a fourth of a cup of milk, an ounce of root beer, a table spoon of garlic pepper for some bite, salt, regular pepper, hot sauce, soy sauce, horse sauce, ketchup..."

She continued a long list, Leon and Yuffie giving a pitiful look at Gera, still choking.. Yuffie turned to Leon.

"Maybe we should have warned him..."

Leon nodded, pouring his drink in a plant next to him while Aerith wasn't looking. Yuffie tossed her drink out of an open window when she could...

****************************

After about 20 minutes, and about two bottles of tumbs and a bottle of peptobismol, later, Gera layed back down in bed.

"Umm... thank you all... for taking care of me..."

Leon was leaning against a wall again, his arms crossed.

"Don't thank me, thank Yuffie and Aerith. They are the ones that took care of you."

Gera blushed a bit as he turned to Yuffie and Aerith.

"Well... thank you two, then... I guess I owe you two..."

Yuffie gave him a thumbs up, grinning. Aerith smiled, nodding.

"No thanks needed! You DID help us get rid of some pesty Heartless!"

Gera nodded, sighing.

"I hate having to stay in bed..."

Aerith walked over to him, checking his bandages.

"Well... since you're healing this quickly, you should be on your feet very soon."

He closed his eyes, wondering if healing this fast was one of his powers... Leon stood straight, a hand in his pocket.

"Well, we should leave him alone. The more he sleeps, the faster he'll recover."

Aerith went over to him, the empty tray in hand.

"I agree. Yuffie, let's let him rest."

As Leon and Aerith walk out, Yuffie skipped to the door, then called out to them.

"I'll be there in a minute, o.k?"

She closed the door, then locked it. Yuffie walked over to Gera and sat in the chair Aerith was in, close to him.

"So... who's this Mella?"

"I-da-um-uh-ermmmm..."

He turned beat red, remembering the hug he gave her. Yuffie grinned, poking his nose.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo?"

Gera turned his head away, remembering both of his homes... his friends... realizing that Tidus, Sophie, and Wakka were probably dead, too... Yuffie saw the expression on his face. She turned away, understanding.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to..."

She got up and started to head for the door.

"Wait..."

Gera turned his head around to her... Yuffie turned to him, then sat back in the chair. He sat up, leaning his back against the wall... he closed his eyes, making sure he remembered everything correctly... then told her everything. He told her everything, his real home, about Mella, his school... his mother... even how he got his Keyblade and even about the Voice that spoke to him.

Yuffie listened quietly, her face blank.

"So... these... gods... just suddenly appeared in your world? And one of them wants you dead?"

Gera nodded slowly.

"He nearly killed me and Mella... and Jet was hurt by some sort of special attack from him... I remember Jet saying that it was a move that was forbidden by the Holy Father... I guess that's THE God... but..."

He brought a knee up close to his chest under the blanket.

"What has me worried... is that it took two gods, the god of Darkness and the god of Light, to make him result to destroying my world... if that's the case... then what chance do I, a regular teen, have?"

Yuffie gave him a smile. She patted his shoulder with her hand.

"Don't you worry. If you ever need help, just come back here, and we'll help ya!"

Gera blinked... her being able to say that without a second's hesitation meant a lot to him.

"But it's a god! He was able to destory a whole world! ANd even made the god of Darkness look like a fool!"

"So?"

She placed her hands on her hips.

"We are stronger then we look! So are you! And if that Voice or whatever is right about your power, then you should be able to handle yourself very soon!"

She started after she said that, shocked from the expression on Gera's face as a tear fell down his face. He jumped a bit, wipping it away.

"S-sorry. I... guess I just needed someone to say that to me..."

Yuffie smile to him again.

"It's alright... we all have lost our homes to the Heartless... Leon, Aerith, and I lost out homes, too... Cid saved us when it happened..."

"Cid?"

She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, you haven't met him. He owns a shop in the 1st District. You have to go there soon, anyway, for clothes. The ones you were wearing were... kind of ruined..."

Gera scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Yuffie stood up and went over to the door.

"Oh... by the way..."

She turned to him and winked.

"You're bigger then you look!"

She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Gera tilted his head, then figured out what she meant. He turned beat red, so red that his face was steaming. He layed back down, quietly thinking to himself until he fell asleep...

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Reunion of the Dark Beings...**_

"Yohooooooooooooo! Gerara! You up yet?"

Yuffie skipped in the room, smiling like always. She stopped when she saw Gera, sitting up in his boxers, pulling off his bandages.  
"Hey! Don't pull those off.... yet....?"

He stopped, seeing all of his wounds completely healed! Gera turned to her, chuckling.

"Gerara? I've never been called THAT before!"

Yuffie just stared in shock... Leon walked in behind her.

"Well, it looks like you healed well. Here."

He tossed a robe at Gera. He stood up and slipped it on... and saw two things that didn't match him...

"IT'S FREAKING PINK!"

Leon chuckled.

"Sorry, it's the only one we have, and Cid is stingy when it comes to his items."

"IT EVEN HAS FLOWERS ON IT!!!"

Yuffie had to place her hands on her knees to stop herself from falling on the ground laughing at the sight of him. Gera sighed, groaning from what he was wearing... and he had to wear it _in public!_

Leon motioned to him, heading to the door.

"Well, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can get out of those... such pretty robes..."

Gera hung his head, hating this. He quickly followed Leon out of the Hotel room...

*****************************************************

They walked into the shop in the 1st District. There, behind the counter, was Cid. He was placing a new long tooth pick in his mouth as he turned to them.

"Yo, Leon... who's the Gender Bender?"

Gera's eyes twitched.

"Can I shoot him?"

Yuffie shook her head, smiling wide.

"No, you can't."

"Slice him?"

"No."

Kick him?"

"No."

"_Punch him?"_

Yuffie giggled, she couldn't help it while Leon placed a hand over his mouth, hiding a smile.

"No, Gera. You cannot hurt him in anyway."

"Damn..."

Cid chuckled, motioning to the clothing area.

"Well, choose from anything here. Be sure to pay!"

Gera shook his head, walking into the clothing area. He searched through the clothing... nothing he saw he liked. And the ones he DID like were either too small or too big!

_Of freaking course..._

As he continued to search, Yuffie came beside him.

"Sooooooooooooooooo? How's it going?"

Gera held up a nice, completely black shirt... yet it was big enough on him to be a night gown. Yuffie began to laugh.

"Well, then-"

Gera's head turning suddenly made her stop. He heard something... a familiar voice...

"No way..."

He walked past the clothing isle, Yuffie following as quickly as she could. They stopped at the accessory shop... the God of Darkness himself was shopping, the Moogle eyeing him cautiously.

"Hmmm... fake."

Jet placed it back, shaking his head. He turned and saw Yuffie and Gera... a small grin formed on his face, chuckling.

"Hey...Gabbi..."

Yuffie gawked at Jet, her eyes wide.

"Completely black skin... completely white eyes... no pupils... looks like his body is made of darkness... is THIS the God of Darkness you told me about, Jet!?"

Gera nodded, his own eyes wide... he hadn't seen Jet in two years...

"Jet.. you're o.k!"

Jet nodded, picking up another item.

"Yep. I told you, it's not so easy to kill a god... though it's good to see you well, even if you're in-"

"I swear to God, say anything else about this..."

Gera raised a fist at him. Jet chuckled, putting the item back down.

"Well, it's good I found you. I can help you get out of those... clothes, I guess..."

Yuffie tried to hold back her giggles. Jet was NOTHING like she was expecting. Gera sighed.

"Alright... well, I'll really like that."

Jet walked over to him, then clapped his hands. He placed his right hand on Gera's shoulder... the robes changed, along with new clothes forming under them; he now were clothes that were completely black. He had cotton jeans on, and boots that were smilier to the Organization's. The coat was also like the Organization's, but its collar was a bit taller, and it was open with a long chain across the chest, the one that formed there before. Under the coat was a plain black shirt. The last thing were gloves, which fit perfectly on his hands.

He took a look at himself infront of a mirror that was beside them.

"Wow.... thank you, Jet."

Jet nodded, his hands behind his back.

"No thanks needed... those clothes should also hide your powers from... well.... HIM...."

He looked away, remembering how he failed at protecting Gera's home... twice...

Gera closed his eyes, nodding.

"Still... thank you..."

Yuffie looked from Jet,. then to Gera... there was a connection between them... she didn't know what it was, but she could tell...

"Anyway! I'm off. Gotta find that guy and get some payback!"

He gave a smile, snapping his fingers. A dark portal appeared beside them.

"Well... see ya around, Gabbi!"

He dashed into the portal, laughing, just when Gera threw the mirror at him...

He sighed, shaking his head as he watched the portal disappear.

"Well... at least I got some clothes."

He turned to Yuffie, and saw that she was holding back her laughter. He raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Go ahead... let it out..."

She just waved her hand, starting to skip over back to Cid on the other side of the store. Gera watched her skip, then followed her.

"Well! Looks like ya got yerself some duds. Hey, wait. I don' remember havin' those-"

Gera fixed his coat, smirking.

"'Cause you never did, Cid."

He turned to Leon and Yuffie.

"Hey... again, thank you both for helping me. I would stay... but I have some personal things to attend to. You know, find Sora and our other friends."

Yuffie was silent, looking at him.

_And Mella... man, why are all of the good men are taken...?_

She sighed. Gera tilted his head at her, but she just waved at him a bit.

"Well, alright. You be safe, alright? Aerith and I don't want to see you in bandages again in a LONG time!"

He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, let's hope for that."

Leon took this chance to reach in to his pocket, and held out something to him.

"Here... I found this a few years ago. I was planning on selling it for some munny for potions, but I think it will be better in your hands."

Gera had a confused look on his face, but accepted the item... it was a trinket with a chain attached to the top of it. It had two angel wings attached to a circle, which had a cross on it. The left wing was pure white while the right was completely black. He looked at it, the nodded.

"Thank you, Leon..."

He placed it in his pocket, thinking that it would make a very good good-luck charm. He looked up toward Leon, Yuffie, and Cid.

"Thank you all... I... I want to stay here for another day, then head out to look for Sora myself. I think that it would be best if two Keyblade wielders teamed up. While, today, I want to search the Town myself. Knowing Sora, he probably missed a few things while he was here."

He chuckled, remembering the knot which Sora made for the raft. Leon closed his eyes, then spoke.

"That would be best. The Heartless are always active."

"Oh! About the Heartless..."

Gera scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Do you mind if we talked about them when I get back? I haven't gotten any real facts about them yet."

Leon nodded again. Gera uncrossed his arms.

"Well... see ya later!"

With that, he dashed out of the door, bent his legs, and flew straight into the air. All three of them stared in shock. Yuffie stuttered out a few words...

"H-h-he can fly!?"

Gera closed his eyes, letting the wind go through his hair as he slowly flew toward the 2nd District.

**"Are you sure that was a wise idea, telling that girl everything?"**

He opened his eyes. He was now used to the Voice suddenly talking.

"Yeah, I'm sure..."

**"But... why? You have never told anyone the full story before, not even Sora, Riku, and Kairi."**

He chuckled, tilting his body to the left, heading toward the square in the middle of the District.

"Because... something about that girl... something about her I really trust."

He landed on his feet. He looked around, and sensed no Heartless around.

"Did... did Sora clear this place out?

As if it was a responce, he heard a scream... he turned around and had something fall ontop of him, knocking him down on his back.

"Wh-wha!?"

He looked down... and saw that it was Yuffie!

"Y-Yuffie! What are you doing here!?"

"W-well..."

She poked her fingers together nervously, blushing, not getting off him.

"I... just wanted to help..."

Gera blushed a bit, looking down at her.

"Umm... thanks... now, could you get off of me, please? I can't get up unless you do..."

"Oh!"

She got off him quickly, blushing a bit more. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well, let's go. I perfer to search the Town before the Heartless appear... c'mon."

He motion to her, starting to walk down the square, Yuffie skipping again to catch up. He then stopped when he was close to the bell tower. He started to shake... Yuffie bent over and looked up at him.

"Gerara? Are you o.k?"

Gera slowly looked up, gulping... up where the bell was kept was none other then Talon, sitting off the edge with his legs crossed. He looked down apon them both, his face having a huge smile on it... almost demonic... full of blood lust in it....

_**End of Chapter Six...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Love and Arms Taken Away...**_

Talon jumped off of the ledge, and slowly drifted down in front of them, keeping the smile on his face. Gera stood in front of Yuffie and summoned his Keyblade. Talon waved his finger at him.

"Nay nay, human... you don't want to hurt this little babe, do ya?"

He held out his hand, a silver portal forming flat on the ground. A figured tied up in spiked chains rose from it... it had long, red hair that covered the face. Talon grabbed the chains, still grinning.

"**DO** ya?"

Yuffie looked over Gera, recognizing the hair of what Gera told him.

"Gera... is that..."

Gera couldn't answer, his chin was shivering, his eyes couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"M.... Mella... no...."

She lifted her head, showing dozens of scars on her once pure face. Her right eye was swollen and her bottom lip was busted. But, even through all of that, there was a glimmer of happiness in her left eye as she saw him.

"G.... Ge... ra...."

He dropped his keyblade, letting it land on the ground. He slowly stepped over it and started to walk over to them. Yuffie watched in horror, unable to speak from seeing the pain on Gera's face. He spoke, his weakness in his voice.

"T-Talon... you want me... here... here I am... just... just let her go... please... I... I won't fight back..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Talon pushed Mella forward. At first, Gera was about to grab her, but then he pulled her back toward him.

"Nah!"

He dashed toward his left, down an ally and through a white door at the end. Gera stood there, stunned. His face slowly changed into rage, his darkness forming on his body again.  
"TALON!!!!!!"

His Keyblade flew into his hand as he dashed forward after him. Yuffie started.

"Gera! Wait!!!"

She ran after him, only able to keep up because of her ninja training. Gera kicked the door in and jumped inside... he saw two domations inside, one male, the other female. The male began to growl at Gera. He just glared down at him, his darkness flowing out of his very eyes. The dogs backed down slowly... Yuffie came in.

"G-Gera... you have to wait-"

"Wait!? I can't wait!!! He has Mella! Did you see her condition!? She... she has been... been...."

He turned away, tears flowing down his face, his eyes tightly closed. Yuffie reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Gera... at least she's still alive. Wounds can heal, Aerith can easily heal those scars on her face and body..."

"No! It's... it's not only that..."

His fists tightened as he thought about it.

"It's... the fact that I couldn't.... protect her..."

Talon's laughter was heard, coming from back outside. Yuffie turned around, looking out the door.

"That... sounded like it came from the 3rd District..."

Gera opened his eyes, the purple in his eyes looking like they were swimming.

"Yuffie... stay here..."  
"Huh?"

"Stay. Here."

He turned to her, staring at her.

"You need to stay here to be safe."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips.

"No! You think that I am going to let you face him alone!? I-"

She gasped as Gera suddenly hugged her, her face red from blushing.

"G.... Gera...."

Gera closed his eyes, bringing his right hand up.

"..... I'm sorry. I must do this alone..."

He hit her neck with a chop. Her head fell on his shoulder, knocked out. Gera gently layed her down on a couch, then looked at her for a few moments... he felt so much confusion in his heart... his head snapped at the door.

"Talon..."

He walked out of the house, then bent his legs. He blasted off into the sky, making a creator in the ground from using so much energy. He quickly landed in front of the old house in the 3rd District, then peered down... he saw Talon, standing in front of Mella, who was laying down on the ground, with his arms crossed... Gera had his teeth bared as he jumped over the railing and landed in front of Talon. He gave another grin.

"Oh, you're he-"

He bent his body, avoiding a stab from Gera from his keyblade. His eyes were wide; he was barely able to see the attack coming! He jumped back, but Gera jumped with him, slashing his Keyblade at him with blinding speed. He took out his own Keyblade and used it to block the attacks, then flipped beside him. Gera slid beside him, making his body go low, and slashed upward. Talon flipped back and continued to. Gera took his gun out and began to shoot at him. He stopped flipping and ran in a circle around him, running close to the ground. He waved his hand, making a few rings of energy fly at Gera. He jumped in the air, summoning him Keyblade back. He swung it at him, the blade coming off of the handle, but was attached to a chain, which looked like it ever ended. He spun it around him and let it slash at Talon, cutting through his rings. Talons began to run up the wall, the blade missing him. It quickly retracted into the hand as he flew at him, giving a loud battle cry. He flew into him, their blades lock while their energy cracked the wall. Talon gave Gera another blood lustful smile.

"Ha! What a wonderful battle! I never expected this from a mortal!"

"Shut UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!"

He unlocked their blades and spun in a circle upward, cutting right through him, then stopped, floating about a foot above him, stabbing down at him with blinding speed again. His attack looked like he had multiple Keyblade striking out at him. He jumped back and landed near Mella. He watched and pieces of Talon fell to the ground, then ran toward Mella herself. He knelt beside her, holding her in his arms, not caring if the spikes dug into his skin.

"Mella! MELLA! Please! Answer me!"

She slowly opened her eyes, then smiled at him.

"Ge... ra..."

Her smile went away.

"Look... out...."

He quickly put her down and turned... Talon dashed at him, punching him in his stomach, his fist going a few inches in him. Gera gagged, dropping his Keyblade and falling to his knees, holding his stomach. Talon chuckled at him.

"Ha.... even if you are a good fight, you are still, after all, human."

He kicked Gera away, sending him rolling to a stop. He slowly got to his feet and summoned his Keyblade again, pointing it at Talon. Dark Lights began to form on the tip of it. Talon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Enough, weakling."

He sliced up with his Keyblade. At first, everything stood still for them... except for the blood slowly running down Talon's blade... Gera's eyes were wide... as all the feeling left his right arm... hearing something hit the ground in a puddle of blood. He brought his left hand over to his right shoulder... he felt his own bone and muscle, and blood... his arm was cut off...

Talon glared down at him like he was nothing.

"You're too weak... You can't even beat the Heartless, let alone me..."

He kicked Gera's chin, sending him flying back into a wall. He slowly fell face first into the ground, then slowly tried to get up. Talon sighed, appearing beside him again. He bent down and grabbed his hair, lifting him up.

"Give up and die, already. You lost, and now both you and Mella are going to die this day."

Gera suddenly summoned his Keyblade and sliced up with it... Talon just caught it in his hand like it was nothing.

"Pathetic, you fool."

He summoned his own Keyblade into his left hand and sliced down... Gera's left arm slid off of him and onto the ground. He fell onto the ground, his face turning pale from the lack of blood and the pain. Talon laughed, swinging his sword to get the blood off...

"Now... to finally kill you, weak fool... wanna watch your love die in front of you?"

Gera slowly looked up at him, glaring at him. Talon gave another grin, spinning his sword in his hand.

"Watch and learn..."

He turned around and began to slowly stroll over to Mella. Gera tried to get up, but couldn't, his vision was getting blurry... Talon picked Mella up by her hair and stood her on her feet. She stumbled a bit, but slowly looked up at Talon.

"Bye Bye, Beautiful!"

He sliced up again... this time, there was no blood on his sword, since he did it so fast. Mella gasped, a line of blood forming straight down her face... she then split in two, she was cut in two clean halves... Gera's eyes grew wide as he felt his heart break, crying harder then he ever had. Talon began to laugh hard, turning to Gera.

"Now, it's YOUR tu- huh?"

A man in all silver appeared... the one from Gera's Station. He drew out a Keyblade himself. The handle was of a silver heart shape that was like the Heartless', while the blade was like a Katana, but wider and longer. The sides of it was curved inward, unknown symbols on it. Gera looked up at him, seeing he was wearing similar clothes as him... hen then layed his head down, feeling darkness consume his body... the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the man in silver blocking every attack from Talon with ease...

_**End of Chapter Seven...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Combination of Metal and Bone**_

Geraslowly opened his eyes. At first, he didn't know where he was, but then recognized the room he was in, the Green Room again. He looked down on himself, seeing his shoulders were covered with bandages, some blood on them... he looked toward the wall, remembering how horribly he lost.... on how weak he really was... he then heard a shuffling next to him. He turned and saw Yuffie, sleeping in the chair next to him. He looked away again, knowing that, if he didn't knock her out where the dogs were, she would be dead, too... a door opened from the room over, a familiar voice talking gently.

"You're finally awake, Gera..."

He turned and saw Aerith with another tray, thankfully only having bandages on it. She quietly walked over to him and sat in another chair.

"Here..."

She took out a bottle of water and brought it to Gera's lips. He slowly drank about half of it, hating every second of this. She then helped him sit up slowly and began to replace his bandages with clean ones as he stared out in a gaze. Someone else walked into the room and spoke.

"So, the kid's awake..."

Gera turned to Leon, then looked away... his mind was on Mella... on how she was kill in front of him... and he was too weak to do anything about it... Leon closed his eyes as Yuffie jerked awake, hearing his voice.

"You're lucky to be alive. As soon as Yuffie woke up from you knocking her out, she dashed after you and saw... well..."

He motioned to his shoulders. Gera just nodded as Yuffie turned her head away.

"What happened, anyway? I haven't seen so much carnage before..."

As soon was Aerith was done, Gera layed back down on the bed, looking away.

Aerith turned to Leon, scolding him with strong eyes.

"Leon, not now. He needs to rest. He lost a lot of blood from his wounds."

"Was the girl there... dead...?"

Everyone jumped from Gera's voice. Leon slowly nodded.

"Yes... she was dead long before Yuffie found you."

Gera closed his eyes... now he was unable to fight, unable to defend himself... he felt so useless...

Cid came in the room.

"Ya! The Gender Bender's awake!"

Gera looked at him blankly, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What'cha giving me that look for? I'm going to give you the closest thing to arms as you can get!"

Leon seemed confused, crossing his arms.

"Closest thing to arms? What are you talking about?"

Cid patted his chest proudly about something.

"Well, this guy came in my store and taught me something, something which he said came from another dimension!"

With that, a man in familiar armor came in. Yuffie jumped to her feet and dashed at him with her giant shurikan. The man caught it in his fingers... it was Holy himself...

"Relax, little one... I am not Talon..."

"What do you want?"

Gera spoke blankly, looking away again. Holy gently let go of Yuffie's weapon, who was blushing a bit from attacking the wrong man.

"To help right a great wrong here."

He groaned, placing a hand on his heart. Leon had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Holy nodded.

"Y-yeah... we gods can feel the suffering of others in our hearts. And right now, Gera is suffering more then he let's on in the inside..."

"What do you want?"

Holy closed his eyes, knowing why he's being like this.

"To give you arms again, Gera."

He turned his head to him with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Holy spoke again, explaining.

"I have been to another dimension, one that has something called 'Auto-Mail.' It's as if you have your original arms, but... they are machine, and you can't feel much with them, but they are better then not having any arms at all..."

Gera slowly sat up Indian style.

"......... Arms that are machines....?"

Holy nodded.

"However, the operation for it... well, it's horrible, even for a god to go through..."

"I'll do it."

Everyone there was shocked from him saying that right after Holy said what he did. He continued.

"Gera... the operation is one where they CAN'T numb the pain, where you CAN'T be asleep for. You have to go through EVERYTHING for the Auto-Mail... now, are you sure."

Gera turned to Holy, his eyes blank.

"I have been through the worst pain a man could go through. What can be worse?"

Everyone was silent from that. Holy cleared his throat.

"It's your choice... the operation can be tomor-"

"Today."

"What?"  
Gera looked blankly at Holy.

"I need it today..."

Holy was silent, watching him. He used his powers to see into his heart... and saw the pain and suffering he was already in...

"Cid, get ready. He's getting that surgery today..."

Holy turned around, but Leon stopped him.

"Wait. Do you think it's wise for him to do this, after his body and mind going through all of that trauma?"

He stopped, thinking about it. He then turned to Leon, staring at him with his large, blue eyes.

"He will be alright... he wants to get out of here before Talon comes back. Even all of your strength combined can't defeat him, even when he's using less then half of his power."

Gera closed his eyes... that meant that Talon was just playing with him when they were fighting.... and he fell for it, thinking he actually stood a chance against him... Cid rubbed his nose.

"I'll be gentle with him, don' worry, Leon."

He strolled out of the room, Leon sighing and following him out. Holy turned to Yuffie and Aerith.

"Come on, it's best if we left him alone for a bit.... Talon won't show when another god is near, in fear that I'll call the rest here."

He then left the room. Aerith stood up and grabbed the tray.

"Gera... be sure to rest while you can, o.k?"

"Yeah..."

She had a worried look on her face, then left... Yuffie stayed, though, sitting next to him on the bed. He looked up to her blankly, then started a bit.... there were tears in her eyes...

"You idiot... I told you I didn't want to see you with bandages..."

She then brought him into a tight hug, crying onto his chest.

"I TOLD you not to hurt yourself! You idiot! IDIOT!"

Gera slowly closed his eyes... his lip quivering. He began to cry silently with her...

Holy sat on the stairs, looking up at the night sky. He spoke as if someone was there.

"Uh huh.... uh huh... yeah... I know... he's getting bolder by the day..."

He sighed, looking down, rubbing his neck.

"I know, I know... when we banished him, we all thought he would never come back, but he's here, in this dimension, of all the countless ones out there, he ended up in this one..."

He shook his head, eyes closed.

"Hell of a jackpot for him, too..."

He looked back up at the sky, this time with a shocked look on his face.

"You... what?"

His eyes were wide.

"You have... never done that before, with a heart..."

He chuckled, smiling under his face mask.

"Yeah, I think Gera will be happy when he hears what you did with her heart... alright. I need to call Darkness for those arms. Yeah, it's too late for me to regrow them... but..."

He looked around, then continued.

"A unknown man came here... and _defeated_ Talon like he was _nothing!_" Even I would be tired after facing him... you know!? _You know!?_ Then how... hey, wait! Don't go yet, Father! He-I-him... ah, damn..."

He sighed again, shaking his head.

"You can come out out, Leon, I know you're there."

Leon walked down the steps, stopping behind him.

"Who were you just talking to?"

Holy chuckled.

"Oh... God."

Leon was confused for a moment, then stepped back.

"Wait... you mean... there's a God?"

He sighed, standing up and turning to Leon.

"Yes. There are three levels of being a god. The lowest level is the Lesser Gods. They are basicly the ones that are in Olympus. Then there are the Greater Gods, who rule the elements and other such things. I am a Greater God, myself, the God of Light. There's one of Darkness, Light, Destruction, Mystic, and Twi-......"

He closed his eyes, taking a second before he spoke again.

"........ Twilight and Dawn.... the god who had that had both elements, and was the strongest god...."

Leon crossed his arms at Holy.

"Wait, _had?_ What happened to the god of that?"

Holy turned around, quiet for a minute.

"The God of Twilight and Dawn... is the Talon you've now know..."

Leon's eyes grew wide... if a person who was a god was after Gera...

"Talon was the strongest god!? Then how was he defeated?"

Holy walked forward, but spoke.

"The... highest ranking of the gods has only one being in it... that's God Himself. His word is absolute. If he says something happens, it happens, even if it something outrageous...."

He stopped in between the lamp posts, pausing before continuing.

"...... the Father took away Talon's powers and rights as a god. But, since he was a god, he was able to keep his some of his godly powers, like being immortal... what has me is... where is he getting his power?"

He looked up at the sky, seeing a comet fly across the sky.

"God has sworn not to watch us like he does to his other children, so we don't feel pressured under his gaze... he keeps his words, and since Talon was a god, and still basicly is... he cannot watch him..."

Before Leon could do anything, a portal made of darkness appeared in front of Holy. Jet walked out, his hands behind his back.

"Yo, Holy. I got the arms."

He made two arms appear. They were both fully mechanical and were all black. The casing on them was thick and, when under Gera's cloak, would look like he hadn't lost his arms at all. Holy took the arms, then walked toward the shop, past Leon. Jet followed him, but stopped beside Leon. He let Holy go in the shop, then spoke.

"Leon... you may have some mixed feelings for me, since I am the God of Darkness, but know this... I won't let this stand by and let Talon get away with this. We gods are... are all close. We have to be, since we are all immortal. Talon's betrayal took us all by surprise... and hurt us deeply... he was, and has been, the only god that has gone corrupt. So, don't worry. I will stop Talon myself if I have to."

The darkness on his face began to crawl off. There was a boy, about 16 of age by just looking at him, with bright green eyes.

"You have my word, Leon. You are safe from him."

The darkness crawled back onto his face as he disappeared. Leon was overwhelmed by everything at once. This has given him much food for thought...

****************************************************

Three hours later, Gera's screams filled the shop, and was heard outside on the street. Gera was sitting up in a gown, Cid using a special needle and tools on his shoulders, attaching metal and gears... blood was dripping down his side.

"Yo, Gera. I know this hurts like a mother trucker, but you have to try to keep still. It ain't easy attaching wires to your nerves."

Gera grunted, teeth bared.

"Don't worry... this pain is nothing...."

Yuffie was Holy were standing outside of the door, listening in. Holy had his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, while Yuffie had a hand over her mouth. He spoke gently, slightly opening his eyes.

"He's a strong boy... even grown men would have cryed and passed out by now... where two hours has passed into the operation...."

Yuffie just nodded, not able to talk as she heard the loudest yell yet from Gera. She then jumped when she saw Holy slide down the wall, clutching his chest, panting heavily. She bent down next to him, worried. He looked up to her, his eyes slightly blood shot.

"S-sorry... I feel his pain in my heart, being a god and all... I'll be fine..."

***********************************************

Gera was in a slight daze in the bed in the shop now... on his shoulders were what looked like metal casings. There was an opening on the sides of them for the arms to go in. Jet inserted the arms into them, and when he did Gera tried to move them.... they didn't budge.

"Why... aren't they moving...?"  
Holy walked over to Gera, then held down his left side while Jet did with his right.

"We need to connect the nerves to the arms themselves... brace yourself, Gera. This isn't pleasent at all..."

They both took out 'L' shaped metal poles, then placed the bent sides into two holes on his shoulders. Both gods made sure they had a firm grip on him... the twisted them at the same time...

Gera screamed out in pain, the worst he had ever felt physically. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he shot back in the bed, his body squirming around. He continued to scream, which sounded like he was never going to stop. Yuffie quickly buried her face in Leon's jacket, eyes tightly closed... she couldn't stand his screams... Leon wrapped an arm around her to comfort her... this was almost too much for even him! Aerith let a few tears run down her cheek as she saw the pain on his face.

"This is too cruel... too cruel for any one to do..."

She then started when she saw Jet's and Holy's faces, full of pain themselves, feeling Gera's pain. It was bad enough where their hearts where shining faintly, showing themselves to everyone... At last, after ten minutes of screaming, Gera passed out, his body still as the joints where the arm and shoulder connected sparked a bit. Both of the gods let out a sigh of releaf.

"Good... this will give the brain time to send signals to the arms once again and... will let him have some peace for a while..."

Jet whipped his forheard from sweat.

"Alright... I'll go keep watch.... Holy, you best stay outside... now, come one, all of you."

Jet pushed everyone by Yuffie out of the room and closed the door behind him. Holy turned to her, still panting a bit.

"You should stay in here... you seem to be the closest one to him now..."

He then disappeared, leaving Yuffie there, blushing. She turned to Gera, his eyes closed... she went to him and whipped off some sweat off of his face.

_He... seemed so strong when I first saw him... especially in his heart... but this was too much even for him..._

She gently pushed some of his hair off of his face

_This is unfair... he is a good guy... caring only for others..._

Yuffie sat beside Gera, watching him... then slowly bent over, pulling her hair back with her hand, and kissed his forehead.

_That will give you some comfort... I pray...._

"Yu.... ffie..."

She began to blush when she looked where the voice came from... Gera's eyes were slightly open... something compelled her to do this. She gently brought his head over onto her lap, then began to run her hand through his hair. Gera slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and comfortable in her lap....

_**End of Chapter Eight...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Unknown Fate**_

_**One Day later...**_

Gera was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only his pants and boots, the moon shining through into the window. He wasn't used to a world that was always night... but that wasn't what was on his mind... he was looking down at his new right hand... it felt like his arms were numb, but he moved the fingers like they were his original arms... He sighed, closing his eyes.

_Why.... why did all of this have to happen...?_

**"Because you are weak."**

He looked up, glaring.

"Don't start with that, Voice..."

**"I have to... I am sorry for your lost, but she would have wanted you to be happy, not sulking all day."**

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know... I'm leaving today in search of Sora and the rest..."

The Voice was quiet for a moment, then spoke again.

**"You should get dressed and ready... you need to go to other worlds and get stronger for your revenge..."**

"Re.... venge...."

He stood up, frowning.

".................. no."

**"Hm?"**

Gera went over to a chair, having his clothes there, repaired and cleaned. He picked the shirt up, then spoke.

"Mella wouldn't want me to go out and look for him for revenge... granted, I will kill him if I get the chance, but I won't solely look for him just for that reason... but a pretty damn good reason."

He was about to slip his shirt on when he stopped.

"Come in, Yuffie. I know you're outside of the door."

There was some stumbling at the door, as if someone stumbled against the door. It then opened, showing Yuffie walk in awkwardly.

"H-hey, Gerara... I wasn't ea-"

"It's alright, Yuffie."

He gave her a small smile, which took her from surprise. He looked down at his shirt blankly for a minute.

"I... really should thank you... for everything..."

Yuffie blushed a bit.

"Ohhhh... put your shirt back on and stop showing off."

Gera chuckled a bit, slipping his shirt on. Just as he did, Holy warped into the room.

"Gera... mind if I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded, but looked up when he added another word, Holy turning toward Yuffie.

"Alone?"

She looked away, a hand up to her mouth.

"Alright...."

She started to walk to the door, then stopped in front of it, looking back at Gera. She then left the room. Gera shook his head.

"Yes?"

Holy walked to the other side of the room, looking out the window at the ally. He saw a few Soldiers run past, not noticing them in the room.

"........ The Holy Father has great sorrow for you, Gera... losing your arms... your love..."

Gera looked away, the pain coming back again. Holy continued.

"But, he has done something which he has never done before."

He turned to him.

"He has reincarnated her heart."

Gera seemed confused, but felt some hope in his heart.

"What... does that mean?"

Holy looked out the window again, his arms crossed.

"........ The Father has sent her heart into the past and let her reborn again. She's alive now, somewhere in a world."

His eyes grew wide as joy began to form on his face. Holy quickly stopped him.

"Here's the catch-"

Gera sighed and hung his head a bit.

"There's ALWAYS a catch..."

Holy chuckled at that, then continued.

"She has a new personality, a new body, and doesn't look like the Mella you know of..."

He looked away toward the floor.

"Why, though? Why can't he just maker her look the same as before?"

"Because, he doesn't decide what the person looks like when they are born. All he does is make sure the soul reaches the woom."

Gera just nodded sadly. Holy sighed, turning around.

"She should a little older then you, and could look like anyone. Her looks will be different, but there's one thing you can recognize...."

He strolled over to him and started to head for the door.

"Just look into the woman's eyes... her heart... see if she has the same sparkle that Mella did for you."

With that, he disappeared... leaving Gera there, alone... his necklace shining faintly....

**************************************************************

Gera was in front of a shop, gathering potions and exliers with the munny he had gathered from the Heartless he had defeated before.

_You got to wonder why Heartless would be holding munny at all..._

He payed the shop owner with all the munny he had, then turned and walked toward the center of the 1st District. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly across it. Once more, his senses where sharped, and he could sense what the shooting star really meant.

_So many hearts... and the heart of that world... gone..._

He looked down at his hand... his new metal hand... thoughts about Mella filled his mind once more. The only reason he wasn't still sobbing over her was the fact that Mella wouldn't want him to... and the fact that God had reborn her made him regain his hope. He sighed, then, suddenly, the tips of his fingers turned into claws. His head jerked back by shock.

"Wh-what?"

"You like?"

He turned around and saw Jet walking over to him.

"Yeah, I had those cutom made, and figured the claws would help. Had to add that myself, though... so it really is more custom then other custom arms."

"'More custom then other custom arms?'"

Gera raised an eyebrow at him. Jet gave him a look.

"Hey! Don't make fun of the guy who got those arms for you!"

"Yeah..."

Jet blinked.

"Errrm.... I mean, you can't get arms better then that!"  
Gera closed his eyes, silent. Jet hung his head.

"I'll shut up, now."

"Thank you... Jet...."

He looked at Gera... that was the first time he really talked to him like he was normal. Then...

"Hey, you don't plan on leaving without saying good bye, are you?"

Gera looked toward Cid's store and saw Leon, Yuffie, and everyone else there. Aerith looked at him with a smile, all of them walking toward them and stopping.

"You need to say good bye so we know you're grateful for us helping you."

Cid rubbed his nose with his thumb.

"Well, we all know he's all grateful and stuff for us. Just be sure not to lose any more limps, alright? No one wants to see you in that much pain again!"

Gera gave a small smile. The caring they all had for him...

"You all... Leon... Cid... Aerith... Holy... Jet........... Yuffie...."

He placed his fist in his palm, which was flat, and gave a bow. A sign of respect from the dojo he was in in his home world. He only did this to those he respected fully and truly.

"Thank you... so much..."

Leon gave a smile. He went over to him and held out a small bag.

"Here... it's a gift from all of us..."

Gera looked at the bag, then at Leon.

"Leon... I can't... you all have already done so much for me already."  
He chuckled, tossing the bag at Gera, making him catch it.

"Don't worry. We're all friends now... in that bag is some munny and items for you. You can come back any time you need, and we'll be here."

Gera looked at the bag, then nodded, putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, again...."

He turned around and started to head for the door to the world, then stopped. He turned to everyone, giving one more look at them... and at Yuffie. He gave her a warm smile, then looked away. He snapped his fingers, a portal of darkness appeared, knowing that the Voice had taught him that, like he said.

"Good bye-"

"No. No good byes."

Everyone turned to Holy, who had his arms crossed.

"We may separate, we may go to different worlds, but we will always meet again. So, no good byes. No saying farewell. Just... see you later."

Gera looked away, whipping his eye.

"Well then... see you all later, then."

He walked into the portal... and disappeared. Yuffie had a worried look on her face as she watched the darkness from the portal disappear as well...

_**End of Chapter Nine...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Into the Jungle**_

Gera was, once more, floating in darkness. He didn't set a destination for the portal, just wanted to go to a close world... Sora should still be near. And, while he searched for his friends, he will search for the reborn Mella.

_For now, she should be safe. Talon doesn't even know about her being reborn._

**"You're lucky, Gera. Even though you have lost your arms, you have gained more power..."**

He closed his eyes, letting his body float through.

"Even though these arms... are something which I don't want... I'll use them to my advantage."

He suddenly felt himself falling, then saw some light through his eye lids... so he opened his eyes... and saw himself falling upside down into a massive jungle. He sighed, crossing his arms.

**_Deep Jungle_**

"Damn it, Voice! Will you stop leading these portals to the middle of the freaking sky!?"

He flipped his body over and began to slow down. He saw a small camp in the trees, a clearing, so he steered his body toward it. He got closer and closer. Soon, he saw two people; a woman with long hair and a muscular man in nothing but a cloth.

".............. ew............... last thing I wanna see is a guy's ass."

He chuckled, then landed near a table behind a stack of crates. He looked around at the camp, hidden from the view of the two people. He saw a grandfather clock, and a line of tents on the opposite side of the camp. There was one big tent at the end of the camp. But...

_By far, this is the weirdest camp I have ever seen..._

He stepped out from behind the crates, looking around... he felt the presense of Sora around. He was in a slight daze, trying to feel out where the sense was coming from, when...

"Who there!?"

Gera jumped, remembering the two people that where there.

_Damn, forgot about them... who could I after JUST seeing them!?_

The looked over and saw the man with a spear in his hand, glaring at him. Gera tilted his head a bit.

_Where... did he get that spear...?_

He turned toward the woman, then back to the man.

"Ummmm.... hi...."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Gera. Sorry, I am looking for some of my friends.... could you two help me?"

The woman looked to the man, then to Gera.

"Well-"

Suddenly, six Powerwilds appeared around Gera, leaping around him. The man stood in front of the woman... then was stopped by an invisible shield forming between him and the fight. Gera sighed, summoning his Keyblade in hand.

"Oh well... time to kill some Heartless, then."

He leaned down as a Powerwild from behind jumped over him, then sliced it in half when it was over him. He took a step forward, then turned around and slashed down at another one stupid enough to jump at him. He reached in his coat and pulled out his left pistol, hitting the third under its jaw, sending it flying into the air. He then spun around, shooting three bullets as his arm spun with him. They spun in a curved path, each one going through the three still standing, killing them. He spun his gun on his finger and placed it back in his coat, then pointed his Keyblade up. The Wildpower from before landed on it, sliding down right to the handle, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, a heart floating away.. He turned and watched it till it disappeared.

_Hmmm... that was new...._

As the last Heartless died, the shield disappearing. Both the man and the woman jogged over to him, the woman talking.

"Are you alright!?"

Gera gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He lifted his hand behind him which held his Keyblade, then dismissed it. The woman sighed.

"That's good... well, Gera. I'm Jade. This here is Tarzan."

Tarzan gave a nod, seeming to trust him after killing the Heartless in front of him. Gera nodded back, turning to Jade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Sorry if I just came out of no where-"

_Which I basicly just did...._

"-but I am looking for a friend of mine who I know is alright, but I just can't find him."

Jade nodded, turning to the tent.

"Well, it's best if we talk in the tent. It's safer there."

Gera shrugged a bit. he didn't see how a tent could keep them safe, but, hey, it could be different in this world. He followed her into the tent, looking around. It was just like a small house! Jade poke to him, bringing him out of his shock.

"Please, sit, Gera."

He looked over to an arm chair. Again, he shrugged and sat down, leaning back. He sighed as he began to relax. Jade poured some tea, one for herself, Tarzan, and Gera, then handed him a cup.

"Here."

Gera thanked here and took the cup, trying to be polite. He was about to drink it, then stopped, eyeing the tea cautiously. Jade had a worried look on her face.

"Is... something wrong?"

"Ah."

He turned to her awkwardly.

"S-sorry... it's just I have a bad experience with tea given to me by people I just met."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

He turned to Tarzan and saw him drinking the tea. He at least knew it wasn't awful now, so he took a quiet sip. It was actually quite good, and had a hint of honey in it.

"Mm. This is very good."

"Thank you."

Jade sat down in another chair which was in front of him. She began to sip at her own tea. After about five minutes, she spoke.

"Ummm... so who are the friends you are searching for?"

Gera closed his eyes. He felt completely relaxed now, which he hadn't felt like in a while.

"I'm searching for three of my friends who... well..."

He looked away, remembering Destiny Islands.

"Our home was destroyed, and we were separated. I've heard that one of my friends, Sora, is alright. Now I just need to find him and hopefully find the other two..."

Tarzan looked up from his tea.

"Sora? Tarzan and Jade seen Sora."

Gera started, turning to him with shock on his face. He wasn't expecting finding a clue so soon on his friends! Right where he had his hopes highest, Tarzan spoke again.

"Sora left, not long ago. Said he was looking for friends, too."

He sighed, taking a sip of tea.

"Then... I just missed him..."

Jade nodded, bringing the cup to her mouth.

"They... we had another man here, Claton... they said something about his heart was gone. He even had a giant lizard with him, which was able to turn invisible. He was after the gorillas until they stopped him. We... buried him a few hours ago..."

She told him what Sora has done in that world. Gera just smiled as he listened.

_Well... at least he using that Keyblade for some good..._

"And, the last thing he did was seal some sort of Keyhole that was in a tree, which was covered with butterflies."  
He looked up with a confused look on his face.

"A... Keyhole?"

He remembered hearing about them before... but still had no idea what a Keyhole is...

**"I can fix that."**

Suddenly, everything froze, with Jade putting her cup down and Tarzan shifting around in his chair. Gera stood up, looking around.

"Voice... did... did you do this?"

**"That I did. It's about time you learn about Keyholes."**

He sat back down in his chair, sighing.

"Alright... go ahead...."

The Voice then began to explain.

**"A Keyhole is a door which leads to the heart of a world. The Heartless search for the Keyhole in each and every world, and, when they do, they steal the heart, and thus, the world is destroyed."  
**Gera looked up in shock.

"Was that how my new home was destroyed?"

**"Correct..."**

He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Then... what does sealing a Keyhole do?"

**"It permanmently locks the door that leads to the heart of the world. Once locked, the Heartless has no way of getting to it, for all eternity."**

He sighed again, this time in releaf.

_At least there's a way to stop them..._

"So, Sora's Keyblade can seal Keyholes... that's good."  
**"Not just his, all Keyblades can. Including your's. But, each one has a special ability, including locking Keyholes. Some can change their shape, some can boost your magical powers, and Sora's can change its form and increase its stats, giving him extra power. Your's, Gera...."**

He had his head up, interested in this.

**"Your's... can unlock and lock people's hearts."**

"Eh?"

Gera blinked, totally confused about this.

"Unlock and lock people's hearts?"

The Voice was silent for a moment, then spoke.

**"Your Keyblade can be used to unlock a heart to the darkness, or lock it from it."**

"Wait!"

He stood up, his brain rushing and thinking.

"If I use my Keyblade to unlock my heart, that will mean I will gain enough power to defeat Talon!"

**"..................... Perhaps..............."**

"Perhaps? Is there a catch or something?"

He looked up at he ceiling of the tent, as if the Voice was coming from that.

**"You... could say that....."**

He sighed, plopping down on the chair.

"Alright, what is it?"  
**"......... It's true that you might gain enough power to defeat him, but... the darkness might over whelm you. So much darkness rushes into your heart at once. One of two things will happen. One, you will gain the power to control darkness itself and become as powerful as a god... while the other outcome..."  
**The Voice paused.

**"You might turn into a Heartless, your heart completely gone, from it bursting from the pressure of it, and live in Oblivion forever..."**

Gera closed his eyes... thinking. If he did use the Keyblade on his heart, he might become powerful... or his heart might be sent to limbo...

"Well, that other outcome _sucks._"

The Voice chuckled, letting Gera continue.

"I guess... I'll use the Keyblade on myself only when I don't have any other choice, as a last result."

The Voice was silent for a moment.

**"I agree. I, personally, don't think that your heart is ready, after all that just happened recently."**

Gera nodded, drinking the last of his tea.

"Alright... thank you for the info... so... can you unfreeze them? It's kind of hard to talk to frozen people."

The Voice gave another chuckle as Jade and Tarzan unfroze, moving as if nothing happened. Gera gave a small smirk.

_Damn, I should have moved the chair from under him before he unfroze._

The Voice gave a laugh in his head, then went silent.

Outside, there was a grave, close to the exit of the camp. The soil slowly began to shift from it. Suddenly, an arm shot out from under it, the skin pale blue with some skin missing, showing muscle. It slapped down and began to pull the body up. A man with a thick chin, wearing yellow hunter clothes, rose from it, his eyes pure white. He pushed himself out of the grave, panting. He looked around and saw the tent. He gave a growl, and turned away. He held out his right hand. Bone came out of his arm and formed a pure white and yellow shot gun. He held it in his hands and began to walk out of the camp... toward the ape's home...

_**End of Chapter Ten...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Return of the Hunter**_

A few hours has past, Gera was looking through the notes that Jade made on the gorillas. He had ear phones in his ears with a MP3 player in his pocket, listening to "Riot" by Three Days Grace. He was mouthing the words, flipping the page. He saw a picture of the biggest ape he have ever seen. It stood in front of all the rest of the gorillas proudly. He nodded, thinking that it was probably the leader of them.

_Wow, never knew that gorillas were so... well... tribal!_

Then, a loud gun shot was heard. Gera looked up, taking an ear phone out, listening. Everything was quiet... until a female ape ran into the camp and into the camp. He blinked.

"That.... was new...."

He placed his ear phones in his pocket and peeked in the tent.

"Is everything alright here?"

He saw Tarzan talking to the ape, but was talking in gorilla, Jade behind him. Gera's eyes were wide, weirded out and confused.

_............. wow..... I guess things really ARE different in other worlds...._

Tarzan turned and ran out of the tent, spear in hand. Gera stepped back, watching him go, then turned to Jade.

"Is.......... everything o.k?"

Jade had a worried look on her face, sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"I don't know. But it seems like Tarzan was heading toward the gorilla's home. Could you... please follow him? I'm worried."

He looked into her eyes. He saw the worry and concern for Tarzan in them, and saw that there was more to it then just that. He smiled.

"Of course. I'll check on your boyfriend."

He winked at her, then dashed after Tarzan, leaving Jade there, blushing beat red.

The hunter had Tarzan and all of the gorillas against a wall, aiming at their heads with his gun. He gave a wide smiled and pulled the trigger... but the bullet didn't hit anything. He looked confused, then fired again. Once more, it was as if he didn't fire at all.

"Confounded gun!"

There was a chuckle.

"Oh, it's not the gun, zombie boy."

The hunter turned around and saw Gera, pointing his pistols at him. He looked at him, then at the ground... showing that Gera had shot the bullets that the hunter fired. The hunter turned and aimed his gun at Gera, an invisible shield forming in front of Tarzan and the apes, and all the exits. Gera just chuckled again.

"You're kidding, right? Alright..."

He put away his guns in his coat, then held out his hand. He summoned his Keyblade, forming from dark lights. He then did a back flip, jumping high in the air. Something that was behind smashed down where he was, leaving a claw print in the ground. He landed on top of the invisible monster.

"Ha! This thing is your Ace in the Hole!? Pathetic!"

He spun his Keyblade in his fingers, then stabbed down into the monster. It gave a loud roar, becoming visible. It was a giant Heartless in the shape of a black lizard.

"Oooo! A giant lizard! Scary!"

Gera laughed as he jumped off, taking out his left pistol and shooting the Heartless as fast as he could. It started to back off, trying to block the bullets with its arm. Then one final bullet went straight through its head. It stumbled a bit, then fell forward.

"Ha! Some boss that was!-"

He quickly turned around and grabbed the machete that the Hunter was trying to slash him with from behind. The hunter tried to dig the blade into his hand, but to no use. Gera smiled sadly.

"Sorry, but I have no skin there."

He broke the blade with his hand, then round-housed kicked him on the head. The hunter layed there, knocked out. Gera quickly went over to him and kicked him over onto his back. He raised his foot, the hunter gave a cry, his eyes wide. Gera spoke, glaring down at him.

"Rest in peace, you fool."

He slammed his foot through his head, making sure he could never come back again. He wipped his boot on the grass, then turned to Tarzan and the apes. He pointed his Keyblade at the barriar, lights forming around the tip. The light shot out and hit the barrier, making it disappear. The apes stood behind the largest ape, which started to stroll over to Gera. He looked up, watching the gorilla get closer.

_Wow... that's.... a big gorilla...._

The gorilla held out its palm, then motioned to Gera to hold his out. Gera blinked, but did so. It dropped something into his hand, then walked back to the rest of the gorillas. Gera looked down to what he gave him...

It was another charm, like the one Leon had given him, but it was of a blue butterfly with a very small keyhole in the middle of it. He looked at it for about a minute... something about these charms seemed to call to him... He started when Tarzan came up to him.

"Tarzan wants to thank you. You are good friend... thinking about gorilla first."

Gera nodded awkwardly, turning to the hunter's body. He just realized that he brutally killed him without a second thought...

"Umm... who was that?"

Tarzan turned to the body sadly.

"Claton. Lost his heart... has no heart..."

Gera closed his eyes, knowing that he meant that Claton's heart was stolen... or he gave it up... either way, he was gone.

He looked up at the sky, frowning.

"Hey... Tarzan... I know we just met and everything... and I just got here... but I have to go."

Tarzan turned to him with a confused look on his face. He explained while still looking up.

"I... really don't have a reason to stay here. I really liked meeting you and the gorillas, and Jade..."

He paused for a minute.

"But I must go. I need to find Sora before... before someone else does... a person that wants to take everything away from me... If I don't find him, then he could die... not even I stand a chance against this person alone..."

Tarzan looked down, then turned to the gorillas.

"Tarzan understands... Sora is a good friend to you, too. Tarzan also wants him to be safe..."

Gera smiled a bit, looking down at him.

"Well... I must go... thank you for understanding."

He turned around and snapped his fingers, a dark portal appearing. He stopped.

"Good by-"

He paused, remembering what Holy had said to him before.

"......... See you later, Tarzan. Tell Jade I said that, too."

With that, he stepped in the portal, disappearing...

_**End of Chapter Eleven...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**The Coliseum**_

_**Olympus Coliseum**_

Gera jumped out of the portal, on to sand, skipping to a stop.

"Ha! Finally! I didn't appear in the middle of the freaking sky!"

He looked around at the new world he was in... he was in front of the Coliseum, two tall stone statues with their blades locked over the entrence of it. He blinked in awe.

".......... Wow..........."

A voice came from behind him.

"Where did you come from?"

Gera turned... and saw Cloud himself, sitting on the steps.

"Ummmmmm....."

Good question. What should he say? Last time, he was saved by the Heartless, but none was even close right then....

On top of the wall stood Hades himself, looking down on Gera.

"Hmmmmmmm.... I could use him... and his lose."

He snapped his fingers. Gera found himself in front of Hades.

"Wh-wh-whoa!"

He blinked, surprised. He turned and saw the one that teleported him there... and jumped.

"Holy crap! Your head's on fire!"

Hades gave him a look.

"Easy, kiddo. Listen-"

He wrapped his arm around Gera, bringing him close.

"I have a deal for you. I know it sudden, I know we barely know each other - I'm Hades, by the way. _Lord of the Underworld._ And I am willing to strike a deal with you."

Gera eyes were wide... Lord of the Underworld? Then... could he...

Hades went on.

"Here's the deal. I know what has happened to you so far, kind of hard to miss. I can't bring your arms back, but what I CAN do... is bring your dear, _Mella_, back."

His eyes grew wider... was it possible? Holy did say that God sent her soul to the past... but when? He could have done so ten years from now and it would still be the same situation...

"Now, here's the catch-"

Gera muttered, turning his head away.

"There's always a catch..."

Hades chuckled.

"I like you, boy. You're wiser then you seem, especially for your age. Now... what you must do..."

He bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Is kill Hercules..."

He was shocked even more now... he thought about how he killed Clation without a second thought... and that wasn't for Mella, but for the safety of the gorillas... if it was for Mella...

".......... ummm......"

Hades patted his shoulder cheerfully.

"Don't worry. You don't have to decide right now. There's a tournament down there in about an hour, where the winner will get the chance to fight Hercules. That will be your chance... or you could assassinate him, your choice. This is what he looks like."

He held out his palm, making a small image of Hercules appear. Gera took a good look at it, already noting that he looked very strong. He kept quiet, then nodded. He jumped down and slowly drifted to the entrence of the Coliseum. Hades gave a smile.

"That was almost TOO easy."

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke...

******************************

Gera walked into a room, rather small and had a large stone square at the side.

_What's that doing there?_

"Hey, bub! What'cha doing here?"

He started, looking around to see who was there.

"Yo! Down here!"

Gera looked down... and saw Phil. He blinked from the sight of a half goat, half man.

"You must be here for the Tournament, right?"

"Umm... yeah...."

Phil just nodded.

"Yeah, yeah... well, just for you to know, the arena was destroyed a bit from a fight earlier. Some kid came and defeated Cerberus. The only reason we're having a tournament now is so that, hopefully, some more things can get destroyed. We DID need to remodel, anyway!"

Gera's face grew serious.

"Wait, was the kid Sora?"

Phil tilted his head at him, placing his hands on his goat hips.

"Actually, yeah. What, you know him?"

He sighed, knowing that he JUST missed him again. But... he still had a reason to be there...

"I do... but I can find him later. Right now, sign me up for the tournament."

Phil nodded, going over to a clip board and writing down something.

"So... what's yer name, kid?"

Gera crossed his arms...

"I'm Gera..."

_And, for Mella, I will kill Hercules..._

********************************************

Two hours later, Gera had just stabbed down on a Fat Body, going right through his once-thought shielded belly. He slowly strolled over to Phil at the side lines, who was taking notes.

"Alright, that seemed like a fair fight. Now just rest up. You have two more opponents after a few other people fight, the second will be Hercules..."

He nodded, sitting on the side lines near Phil....

On the other side of the ring, in the stands, was two people. One looked just like a kid, but had no shirt on and had a body so muscular that it made Gera look like a whim. His pants looked like they were made of wool and had boots on. His skin was very tan with red eyes, a small Mohawk for hair. The man beside him was wearing a black robe, hidding all of his features... except he had a pure black right angel wing. The boy turned to the man.

"So! That the Gera we heard so much about? He looks like he would be a fun fight!"

The man didn't turn to the kid, looking straight at Gera.

"He has much skill, but is still very young..."

He began to think...

"I just might have to be careful with him..."

The kid leaned back, stretching.

"Oh? He's your next opponent? Damn, you're lucky... I wanna fight, too!!!"

He kicked his legs a bit, whining. The man began to shake his head at the sight of him.

"You should have joined the tournament, then."

The kid stopped, slowly turning back to the man.

"And what, have a chance to fight YOU!? Hell naw!"

"What? Even if you get cut into a thousand pieces, you can just piece yourself together. What's the big deal?"

The kid gave the man a look.

"Your. Freaking. Sword. Hurts. Like. HELL."

The man laughed a bit, smiling a bit under his hood. Before he could say anything, Phil called out a name.

"Gera! Your turn!"

Gera stood up and went to one side of the ring, waiting for his opponent. The man stood up next to the kid.

"Well... looks like we'll see just how strong he really is..."

He teleported through a dark orb, some black feathers appearing. The kid gave a small laugh, leaning back again.

"Sephy, you're such a show off..."

The man appeared in the ring, his hands at his side. Gera summoned his Keyblade and stood with his feet bent and apart, ready for anything... then, giant columns of fire rose up from the ground around the man, going high into the sky. Gera brought his hand up to block some of the light from his eyes. When the flames went away, Sephiroth himself stood there, pointing his masamune right at him...

_**End of Volume 2...**_


End file.
